The Dragon's Queen
by Calypso in Love
Summary: COMPLETE Draco and Hermione are the only ones in Hogwarts that understand each other completely, and when they finally admit that (grudgingly), they discover that sparks fly when they're together. Features slightly deceitful Hermione and misunderstood Dra
1. Intro: [The Disclaimer To End All Discla...

Disclaimer: I'm much too lazy too write a disclaimer at the top of each chapter. I do not own anything you recognize in this fic. It belongs to the Goddess of Creation, JKR. The plot and some characters I may add later do belong to me. Thank-you. Now, officially:  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
A/N In advance, thanks to all reviewers and flaming is just plain rude, so I don't accept it. If you have something constructive to say, then by all means say it, but if you don't like the story at all, just don't read it. There's no need to be mean. 


	2. One: [True Blue]

The Dragon's Queen  
  
Author name: Calypso in Love  
  
e-mail: givvies@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humour  
  
Keywords: Draco, Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13 for occasional swearing  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Summary: Just a bit of Draco/Hermione fluffy romance. Fun. After the fall of Voldemort, can wizards go back to their normal way of life, and how will Draco and Hermione deal with the situations they keep being put into!  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, now 16 and in his 6th year at Hogwarts, lay in his infirmary bed, staring at the ceiling in abject misery. He was just thinking of making a dash for it when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking when the door banged open loudly and another student was levitated in. The curtain was drawn so that he couldn't see who the unfortunate was, but nevertheless he listened carefully.  
  
"I think she's still breathing!" said a hushed voice.  
  
"Of course she is, you dimwit. It wasn't that serious of a spell… I think she's coming round!" There was a murmur and something banged against the metal of the guardrails on the bed. "When she wakes up she'll have a bruise there. Hey, I thought I said to go get Madam Pomfrey! Why haven't you?"  
  
"I'm going, alright! Why are you so mean today, Parvati?" Ah Parvati! That meant the other voice could only belong to…  
  
"SHUT UP LAVENDER! I am not mean. I'm just worried about her! Now go and fetch Pomfrey will you!" Draco could see Lavender scurrying to comply. Luckily the girls hadn't noticed him yet, and he hoped it stayed that way. He didn't want anyone seeing him in his present state. A few minutes later he saw Madam Pomfrey and Lavender dashing to the bed. By now he was getting anxious to know who  
  
the person Parvati and Lavender were so worked up about was. He found out soon enough.  
  
"Hermione Granger! What have you two done to her?" Said Madam Pomfrey in a surprised manner.  
  
"Well, we were just trying out a spell, you know, a cosmetics one… and she went like this! We didn't do it on purpose, honest! You know, I mean…"  
  
"All right Lavender, I know what you mean. What type of cosmetic spell was this?"  
  
"Well, it was this new type of spell, called Perma-Eyes. It's a really nice shade of blue eye shadow and it doesn't fade… I think I might be getting it in purple… Or would green look better, do you think, Lavender?"  
  
"Definitely green. Besides, I'm named Lavender, I should get purple!"  
  
"If it works on you the same way it worked on Hermione, I don't think either will do well for you girls. Now, get out of here you! I would've expected better from Hermione than to be fooling around with such things when…"  
  
"NO NO! It wasn't like that! It was all our fault. Hermione is such a bore, all she does is sleep and study, so we thought it'd be a real nice surprise if she woke up looking beautiful, except we didn't read the warning…"  
  
"Shut up Lavender!"  
  
"Parvati, I think Madam Pomfrey needs to know this! The warning on the spell said 'May have adverse affects on witches who are not pureblood' but we didn't think of it until…"  
  
"You silly things. Get out of here! I need space. This may be remedied easily enough, but it could have been dangerous…" Draco saw Lavender and Parvati rush out the door, looking very ashamed. He was making a valiant effort not to laugh. That's what dirty little Mudbloods get!  
  
"Enervate!" He heard Pomfrey say. Then there was another murmur.  
  
"Where am I? Lav, Parvati? What…?"  
  
"Hush now dear, you're fine."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? Why am I in the infirmary? Last thing I remember was telling Lavender and Parvati to shut up with their giggling because I had a History of Magic… OH NO! My History of Magic test! Oh I haven't missed it have I? I'd better go!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere like that Ms. Granger. I'm sure Professor Binns won't mind."  
  
"Like what? I feel fine!" There was a loud scream. "OH NO! How'd this happen? What's wrong with that mirror?" Before Pomfrey could stop her, Hermione was on her feet and running towards the bathroom where she could get a better look.  
  
"Oh dear!" Draco heard the mirror say. "You should really get that fixed. "  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom, a large tear rolling down her cheek, and Draco got his first good look at her. He burst out laughing. Hermione Granger was a brilliant shade of shimmery sky blue, and her hair was a beautiful sea green.  
  
A/N Hey, hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon. Please review, this is my first fanfic. 


	3. Two: [Expression: Unknown]

The Dragon's Queen  
  
Author name: Calypso in Love  
  
E-mail: givvies@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humour  
  
Keywords: Draco, Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13 for occasional swearing and implied sexual situations  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Summary: Just a bit of Draco/Hermione fluffy romance. Fun. After the fall of Voldemort, can wizards go back to their normal way of life, and how will Draco and Hermione deal with the situations they keep being put into!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2: Expression Unknown  
  
  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom, a large tear rolling down her cheek, and Draco got his first good look at her. He burst out laughing. Hermione Granger was a brilliant shade of shimmery sky blue, and her hair was a beautiful sea green.  
  
I came out of the bathroom, crying, and the first thing I saw was Draco Malfoy, laughing his head off. I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and walked past his bed. Even once I was in my own bed, I could hear his hysterical laughter. Madam Pomfrey looked at me sympathetically and shushed Draco, who ignored her. She sighed a long, weary sigh.  
  
"Hermione, Parvati and Lavender tried some sort of Perma-Eyes spell on you, and it went wrong because you're muggle born. I'm dreadfully sorry." I sniffed.  
  
"It's not *sniff* your fault *sniff* Madam Pomfrey *sniff*. " I said. "But, is there a spell that can cure it?" I asked, valiantly holding my head high and preparing for the worst.  
  
"Well, it's a new product, so nothing has been… well, you're just going to have to let it wear off. I'll call the manufacturers." I closed my eyes. My face was a pure show of inner strength as I dealt with the revelation. I wore the expression of the noble martyr. I know Madam Pomfrey must've been impressed. When I opened my eyes, she shook her head at me pityingly and walked away. I'm sure she couldn't bear the thought of the emotional trauma I was suffering. I could still hear Malfoy snickering. My expression changed to angry in the blink of an eye. I yanked the curtain open and then, for the first time in my life, I didn't have an expression catalogued to use. I just gaped. And gaped. And gaped.  
  
My mouth was hanging slack. My brain was frantically searching for something to mask my feelings, or something to say. I blinked rapidly. Malfoy was getting angry.  
  
"What are you staring at Mudblood?" He said bitingly. I finally turned away from him and covered my mouth, a grin spreading slowly over my face.  
  
  
  
A/N *Jumping up and down wringing hands excitedly* I can't believe someone read this, and reviewed! *Does various dances which basically consist of hopping around on one foot* I'm so excited I can hardly believe it. I've never done this before! I went to check if my story was posted yet, then, assuming no one had read it yet, I wrote a review from myself. Then I noticed that people had reviewed, and they had liked it! I think I nearly died of happiness. Instead, I wrote this chapter right away. Oh Glorious Glee! I hope you liked this, and you'll find out soon what Hermione was so dumbstruck about (and no, Draco was not standing stark naked in the middle of the room. Why would he do that?). Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this story line, so I'll probably churn it out quickly. See you soon… Someone actually reviewed! OMIGOD. *Begins giggling hysterically, and occasionally yelling OMIGOD* 


	4. Three: [The Bunny Who Was Once A Dragon]

A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend Heather; you make math class with Mr. Park (Meep!) bearable. Also, welcome to the family my brand new niece, Ava.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
My mouth was hanging slack. My brain was frantically searching for something to mask my feelings, or something to say. I blinked rapidly. Malfoy was getting angry.  
  
"What are you staring at Mudblood?" He said bitingly. I finally turned away from him and covered my mouth, a grin spreading slowly over my face.  
  
"Well?" Demanded Malfoy. I turned back to look at him again. I bit my lip to stop from giggling and looked at the floor. My eyes fell on the black leather heels he was wearing. Up his long muscular legs, clad in fishnet tights. His six-pack covered by a shiny leather body suit with no sleeves and a little collar at top. The cufflinks on his wrists. The bunny ears on his head. It was just too much. I burst out laughing. I was hysterical. I was on the floor. I was crying. I couldn't stop. I opened my eyes finally and saw a leather heel. I closed my eyes again. I was laughing again. It was impossible. I'll never stop, I thought. I felt someone lift me back onto my bed. I finally calm down. I'm still panting though, when I open my eyes a second time and look into the glaring gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy with bunny ears and a little collar. I shut my eyes again and screw up my face in an effort not to laugh. I turn on my side so I don't have to look at him.  
  
"Go to Vegas much, Malfoy?" I ask tartly. I hear a click of heels as he walks somewhere and then a creak of springs as he sits down on his bed.  
  
"No, Granger. How dare you turn your back on me? Can't you even look at me when you talk to me? Did you learn no manners? Or are you just afraid?" I hear him say.  
  
"I am afraid, actually. Afraid of death by laughter. Why are you wearing that outfit?"  
  
"Well, I woke up this morning and thought, 'wouldn't I look good parading around Hogwarts as a muggle whore'?" I can't help but laugh a little. At least he's being good-natured.  
  
"No, really. What REALLY happened to you?"  
  
"Pansy happened."  
  
"What? Pansy adores you!"  
  
"Apparently too much. She got upset when I told her I didn't fancy her."  
  
"And she did this? That really doesn't sound like Pansy."  
  
"Well, she didn't do it purposely. She was trying to hex herself. I suppose she thought I would like it. Anyway, she pointed the wand at herself, but it went over her shoulder, hit a mirror, and bounced to me."  
  
"Oh. So, is she dead?"  
  
"What? Who? Is who dead?"  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"Why would Pansy be dead?"  
  
"You mean you didn't try and kill her?"  
  
"No. Not worth it. I wasn't that angry!" This is strange. I turn to face Malfoy so I can see if he's lying. Oh God, the sight of him! I concentrate on his face. He seems sincere.  
  
"It WAS an accident after all." He continues, seeing the doubt in my face. Then he smiles at me congenially. Now that is just wrong.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? Why are you so nice, Malfoy?" I ask him. This is confusing me. Malfoy looks slightly put out.  
  
"Call me Draco. It's just that, my parents died over the summer. Both of them. Voldemort killed them." He looks away.  
  
"But I thought…"  
  
"No, they weren't Death Eaters, if that's what you were going to say. My Uncle Lecial was though."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Draco. I always thought…"  
  
"Yeah well. It always sort of ran in the Malfoy family didn't it?" He smiles at me, almost begging for forgiveness. I smile back. Madam Pomfrey comes in and gives a sleeping potion. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Draco wearing his bunny outfit. Draco. I smile.  
  
A/N Ok, I know… very weird, but I can't help it. Lecial is pronounced lee- shull. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Persephone13- Deftly comical… just what I was going for!  
  
Mione G, Bobby, Michee, Baz, Amo il ragazzo,  
  
Catchytune- No, don't dissolve into a mass of hormones, I want more reviews! (jk, jk)  
  
Bobbie, The Charmed One, Kristina, lovinhp- I'll check out your fic.  
  
Reviews really brighten my day and are very encouraging! Well, I gotta post this chapter… couldn't you just picture Draco in a Vegas bunny suit? Heehee! I was just looking for some malady that hadn't been used before! 


	5. Four: [Relief]

Last time:  
  
We found out that Draco is wearing a Las Vegas bunny outfit (think: Bridget Jones) and that he and his parents were never in the service of the Dark Lord after all.  
  
I woke up to the sound of hushed whispering. I turned my head towards it and came face to face with Harry and Ron, looking down at me concernedly.  
  
"Are you all right, Herm?" said Ron, bending down to get closer look at me.  
  
"I feel alright, I suppose. But am I still blue?" I ask hopefully. Harry cringes.  
  
"Well, er, yeah." He says, avoiding my eyes. I look crestfallen. I hope they feel bad for me. I mean, this is a horrible position to be in.  
  
"Oh, Herm… don't look so crestfallen! You're making us feel so bad!" aah… I may be blue but I haven't lost my touch. I hate that nickname, Herm. Now, what to do…right, regretful!  
  
"I'm sorry. I love when you call me Herm." I say, smiling regretfully yet fondly. That should cheer them up. Both Ron and Harry brighten visibly.  
  
"You're the best, Herm! You always manage to be so cheerful and to cheer everyone else up!" Ron says candidly.  
  
"We brought you your homework, we knew you wouldn't want to fall behind." Smiles Harry. Ugh, schoolwork. Really I love homework… but now… in this state? At least I can be quasi-sincere when I say,  
  
"You guys know me so well! I should really start working right away." I pick up a book and appear engrossed.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you to that then!" says Harry. They both lean down and peck me on the cheek before leaving. Finally. I permit myself to roll my eyes. Then I toss the book carelessly onto my nightstand and lay down. I could use a nap.  
  
I have almost drifted off when I hear laughter. I ignore it. This laughter could only belong to one person… Malfoy. I close my eyes again. More laughter. I sigh loud enough for him to get the message. More laughter. This could be annoying. This is annoying.  
  
Malfoy is annoying. He is still laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I grumble through the curtain. Malfoy yanks the curtain aside and looks at me, grinning.  
  
"You." He says and laughs again.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask. This is irksome. Why would Malfoy laugh at me?  
  
"Because you're ridiculous." He replies. I am NOT ridiculous!  
  
"I am NOT ridiculous, Draco Malfoy! How dare you say that? You're wrong! I refuse to have this conversation with you!" I say angrily, pulling the curtain between us and laying down grumpily. I pout for a few minutes longer before deciding the expression is wasted since there is no one here to see it. I fall asleep.  
  
*Dreaming*  
  
I walk out the doors of the main hall into the darkness of the night. I am going towards the lake, my long white robes flowing behind me in the soft summer breeze. I reach the edge of the lake and look up. There is a figure there, sitting on a broom, flying in patterns over the lake. The figure seems familiar, but I can't tell who it is. The figure comes closer. It's Malfoy! He smiles at me and reaches down, taking my hand like he is about to pull me onto the broom in front of him.  
  
"Hermione." He says by way of greeting.  
  
"Draco." I say in return. He starts to lift me onto his broom, and his hand is so, so cold. It worries me. I look up at his face. His eyes stare at me blankly, wide open. With a scream I pull away, but his hand still holds mine in a viselike grip. He topples off the broom and onto me. I'm writhing underneath his lifeless body and screaming. I can't get away. I finally manage to roll him off of me. I stand and stare down at him. Then I am running, screaming and crying, towards the castle. "Help me! Dumbledore! Harry! Ron! Draco is hurt! You have to help him!" I yell, but in my heart I know it is futile. My dress is torn and dirty, and I'm pulling on the doors, but they won't open. I keep looking back at the white blotch of pale skin and silvery blond hair that is Draco, lying by the edge of the lake. I'm still screaming. And something is coming… I can sense it… I have to get away… but I have to save Draco…  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
My eyes flew open. My entire body is covered in sweat and shaking. I am panting hard. It is dark in the infirmary. I hate the dark. Anything can happen in the dark. My heartbeat slows finally. I turn to where Draco must be and hear his steady breathing. It is not enough. I get out of bed on wobbly legs and pull the curtain back an inch or two. There he is. Draco. Sleeping peacefully. His chest rising and falling regularly. I get back into my bed. Close my eyes and let the relief of seeing him soothe me. Draco. 


	6. Five: [Conversation and Re-Evaluation]

A/N Dedicated to Yvonne and Abie, and my Best Friend Aaron, even though he'll never read this (he seriously disapproves of Fanfiction…shhh! * hides*). These 3 have helped me through so many hard times, and have had so much influence on my writing style and career. Thank you for being the so supportive of (almost) everything I do!  
  
Chapter 5 is REALLY called- A Conversation With Malfoy That Did Not Cause Me To Re-Evaluate The Way I've Lived My Life For The Past 4 Years  
  
But that took up too much space.  
  
Last time:  
  
Harry and Ron come to visit Hermione in the hospital wing and Hermione has an unsettling dream involving Draco.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Morning. First Person- Hermione.  
  
I wake up to a cheerful Madam Pomfrey bustling about the infirmary. (A/N Does it seem like everyone is always waking up or going to sleep in this fic? Lol) She is humming and fluffing pillows. I reach over to my bedside table and pick up my glass of water, bringing it to my lips. Since I am lying down, this results on the water pouring over me. It takes me a full minute to register what is happening.  
  
"Wha? Wet… water? On me? Huh? AAAH!" I quickly right the glass and replace it on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey comes over to me, smiling at me happily.  
  
"Morning Ms. Granger!" She says, propping me up on the pillows gently and giving me a fresh glass of water.  
  
"You seem happy today! Have you a new admirer, Madam?" Madam P. blushes and giggles, something I've never heard her do.  
  
"Maybe. But that's not what's important! You're potion will be ready by tomorrow morning, and we're letting you leave the infirmary today!" The colour drains from my face (well, as much as it can with the blue).  
  
"But, but Madam… I can't, not with my blueness and all!" I stutter. Madam Pomfrey frowns and looks at me closely. She can't understand, that was the real me… for just a second. " But of course, I need to get to my classes! I wouldn't want to miss anything! Dear me, I'd better start getting ready right away!" I say hurriedly. Madam P. smiles in a relieved manner.  
  
"Now that's the Hermione we know and love! I knew you would be excited about getting back to work!" I sigh inwardly. I'm so tired, I was hoping for a bit of a break. A break from my whole, pointless existence. I look over at Draco's bed; Madam P. has pulled back the curtain to let the air circulate. To my surprise, Draco is awake. And laughing quietly. At me.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I ask him curtly. He nods and laughs a little louder.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did Granger. For a minute there you let yourself slip. I'm surprised. You're such a good little actor." He smirks at the look of surprise on my face. "Surprised Hermione? Did you really think that the master of masks wouldn't notice?" He looks mercilessly cold. Yesterday he seemed sweet. I wonder which of these 2 personalities is his mask. It's hard to believe. Is that what I'm really doing? It sounds so rough and cold, 'wearing a mask'. I guess it's true. I am 'masking' my true feelings and natural reactions. Still, I don't want to believe that the dreaded Malfoy and I have something in common. Maybe more than one thing. Ugh. All of a sudden, I wonder why I even bother. Why shouldn't I let everyone know just exactly what I am really like? Why shouldn't I just talk about boys with Parvati and Lavender, or laugh when Neville blows up a cauldron? Not that I don't feel bad for him, but it IS funny. I do have a cruel streak, no matter how insubstantial it is. But then I would have to break out of my comfortable role as 'bookworm' and 1/3 of 'the Trio'. Because then people would see the real me and maybe they wouldn't like it. But really I haven't played either of those roles sincerely since 1st year. It's been so hard, always on guard… is it even worth it? Wait… a conversation with MALFOY is causing me to re-evaluate the way I've lived my life for the past 4 years? No way.  
  
"You're wrong Malfoy." I say defiantly.  
  
"Of course I'm not. Everything you do is fake. You don't want to go back to classes so you can study. Just like you don't want to be the studious female counterpart of Potty and the Weasel. Not anymore, anyway. "  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. So you're the Master of Masks, what's that supposed to mean? What is your mask? " Ah, turned the tables.  
  
"I figured you out easy enough on my own. Why aren't you smart enough to figure me out?" Tables re-turned.  
  
"Because you're you! I don't even know you, Malfoy."  
  
"I didn't even know you Hermione." He says quietly.  
  
"You still don't!" I say angrily just as Madam Pomfrey walks in and gives us a stern look.  
  
"Alright, you two are ready to leave." She says. We both nod miserably. 


	7. Six: [Blue Girl And Bunny Boy Go Back To...

AN Easter Hols! Woohoo! Oh the glorious glee! Oh the magnificent madness! Oh the horrific happiness! Oh the delighted dizziness! Oh the glamorous giggliness! Oh the… nevermind. Thanks to my Mommy! For being the best Mommy in the entire world in every possible way, and my Daddy, for being sarcastic and loving chocolate. And my sisters, Michaela, for being such a good confidante, and Susan, for being such a laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that day. Third Person.  
  
Hermione walked across the sprawling Hogwarts grounds towards Hagrid's hut. She saw Ron and Harry waving at her and waved back, forcing a smile.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said as she reached where they and the rest of the Gryffindor 6th years were standing. They didn't look too surprised that she was blue, probably Parvati and Lavender had filled them in.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? You're still blue." Harry stage-whispered at her, apparently thinking she had forgotten to look in the mirror. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I know I'm still blue. But I didn't want to miss classes, especially Care of Magical Creatures. I think we're studying Foogrants today, and they are really quite necessary to most…"  
  
"Calm down. Typically, you didn't want to miss the Foogies, never would have guessed. I mean, Foogaws are very important to such and such as well as so and so!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. Hermione poked him in the ribs, scowling playfully (AN oxymoron!).  
  
"Shut up Ronniekins. It's Foogrants, not Foogies or Foogaws. And they are very important to potions such as Carsheara or Typilan. Their language is used in most potent incantations and since only they can speak it, it is vital to the wizarding community to keep them alive. Also, they have spiked…" Harry stopped her by elbowing her in the ribs. "What was that…" Hermione started off angrily before trailing off as her eyes went in the direction Harry was jerking his head towards. (AN bad grammar! Anybody know how to phrase that better? Please help me!) The Slytherin 6th years were on their way from the castle and they were pointing and laughing at Hermione already. From that distance they couldn't tell who she was, but knowing them, they'd probably laugh harder when they found out. The Gryffindors instinctively moved into a sort of protective circle around her. Hermione huddled gratefully between Harry, Ron, Parvati and Lavender (who felt they owed it to her) and Neville. Seamus and Dean stood tall and stoic in front with their arms crossed over their chests. The rest just sent death glares at the snickering Slytherins. Crabbe hopped around them, trying to see who the unfortunate blue person was, and Goyle tried to push through. Blaise Zabini, a tall Slytherin boy who was much admired by the ladies of Hogwarts, looked over all of their heads. Hermione looked up and their eyes met. She cringed, expecting him to call out her name in victory. To her surprise, he smiled kindly and winked at her, then said to Pansy, who was hopping around next to him begging to know who it was,  
  
"Don't know Pansy Sweet, I couldn't see." Hermione smiled widely. She had always thought that Blaise was nice. Just then Hagrid walked out and called cheerfully,  
  
"Alright come on over here now youngsters! We ought to be started a good while ago!"  
  
He began taking attendance. When he got to Hermione, she raised her hand, still in the crowd of chattering Gryffindors. Naturally, most people noticed it was blue. The Slytherins burst into excited laughter and talk. Hagrid's bushy eyebrows furrowed for a second, then he yelled at the Slytherins, "That's enough outta ye! Be quiet before I sends ye to Filch!" The Slytherins did quiet down, though the occasional burst of giggles could still be heard. Hermione drifted into thought, every now and then contributing to Harry and Ron's Quidditch conversation with a 'hmm' or a 'yes' or a 'definitely'. Her head snapped up when she heard Hagrid holler "Draco Malfoy". She looked around eagerly, although she had no idea why she was so eager. She saw a pale arm make its way into the air lazily and hurried off towards it. She broke past the Gryffindors and then she saw him. He was standing all alone a short distance away from the rest of the class, who had not yet noticed him, presumably since they were so busy noticing her. He had his head, which was still adorned with bunny ears, down and he looked so lonely that Hermione began walking towards him. She had almost reached him when he looked up and their eyes locked. They just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then for some reason past her comprehension, Hermione offered a shy smile. And for some reason past both of their comprehension, which seemed to be on holiday, Draco smiled back. A thrill went through both of them as the rest of the world faded into oblivion.  
  
  
  
AN Sap-o-rama! Since I'm so cruel, I've decided to end the chapter here, mostly because I like short chapters and fast posting. The next chapter will be up later today, I promise.  
  
Thanks to me wonderful reviewers:  
  
Ginny- don't ask me how my twisted mind comes up with these things. I just don't know.  
  
Kristina- glad you liked it!  
  
Moon-Walker- Yes, we are all aware that you are madly in love with Legolas Greenleaf (AKA Leg of Lamb Green Meat). You can't kill me! I'll set Cait on you and she'll take you to the dungeon of pinkness!  
  
star123- *pokes pin in forehead*loud hissing noise is heard* Whoo, now my head is deflated… Thank-you so much! It's wonderful getting recognition from such a good writer as yourself. So happy you liked it. Now go write, go!  
  
Moon-Walker (again)- No! The orange juice is mine forever! You can't take it away! *cries quietly in corner*sticks tongue out*  
  
Sucker For Romance- Hey you're reading the next chapter… so I guess I posted soon!  
  
Escritora- Go read star123's answer… it's the same! I'm very honoured since I adore your Road Trip which is absolutely exquisite. Now go write, go! Quickly! QUICKER!  
  
Yes, you all brighten my day and make me terribly happy! *kisses* And yes, in my opinion Blaise is a boy (but mostly because I'm boy crazy). 


	8. Seven: [Reactions To The Inter-House Int...

AN Yahoo! Chapter 7! I posted Chapter 6 at 7:10 PM Saturday. This chapter is being posted at 7:25 PM Saturday. I'm so proud of myself! I told you I would post later and I did! I almost never write this fast! *pats self on back*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Draco was standing all alone a short distance away from the rest of the class, who had not yet noticed him, presumably since they were so busy noticing Hermione. He had his head, which was still adorned with bunny ears, down and he looked so lonely that Hermione began walking towards him. She had almost reached him when he looked up and their eyes locked. They just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then for some reason past her comprehension, Hermione offered a shy smile. And for some reason past both of their comprehension, which seemed to be on holiday, Draco smiled back. A thrill went through both of them as the rest of the world faded into oblivion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hermione continued walking towards Draco, still smiling, still staring. She stopped about 2 feet in front of him. To rest of the class, who had one by one noticed the blue girl and the bunny boy, they looked like they had completely lost control of their minds, just standing there grinning at each other. Hermione really wasn't thinking at all, aside from the occasional 'Who is that boy? What is wrong with me? Where am I? Why is this world so much better with him in it? When am I going to regain control of my limbs? How can anyone be so captivating?', the only thing she heard was the Piano Concerto No. 1 1st Movement by Grieg which seemed to be playing over and over in her head. Draco's thoughts ran in pretty much the same stream. After the rest of the class had given up on the usual name-calling spree that occurred between the two, they began anticipating a passionate kiss and declaration of love. Pansy, still hanging off Blaise's arm, was whispering excitedly,  
  
"Oh, I hope that Draco has fallen in true and forever love, don't you, Honey? Nobody deserves it quite as much as he does! It's so romantic!" And Blaise was trying not to snicker (we must remember that although he is very nice, he is still Slytherin) at the thought of just how 'romantic' it was that a boy wearing a set of bunny ears and a girl who was tinted a 'lovely shade of shimmering sky blue' fell in 'love at first sight' in front of a dilapidated shack and a dark, forbidden forest while a grisly half-giant, a crowd of 16 year old witches and wizards, and a couple dozen crates of Foograws looked on. And he was also wondering when the 'romantic' pair would remember who they were. Archenemies.  
  
Harry and Ron were standing off to one side. Ron had a tiny smile spreading over his face as he thought about how incredibly embarrassed Hermione was going to be when she came around and realized what was happening, and Harry's jaw was hanging slack as he stared dumbfounded at the pair, wondering what he had missed. Lav and Pav were sighing and saying,  
  
"I knew it was going to happen, I just knew." Neville was smirking; he really HAD seen this coming, because he quite excelled in divination these days. Seamus and Dean were chanting,  
  
"Draco and Hermione, up in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Crabbe and Goyle were chanting the exact same thing a short distance away. Hagrid was rolling his eyes and muttering,  
  
"Hormones!" under his breath. Everybody else was either affronted by this inter-house interaction, or happy that there finally was some. In a large office far away, Professor Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkled as he laughed softly and said,  
  
"Ah, young love." Altogether, the residents of Hogwarts reacted much better to this revelation, if one could call it that, much better than anyone could've ever anticipated. They were for the most part young, those who are young accept different things easily, and old hatred and prejudices do not run as deep in them as they do in their elders.  
  
And so Hermione and Draco stared soulfully into each others eyes, smiling adoringly, and heard Grieg in their heads, and the rest of the world looked on with various reactions.  
  
AN Sigh. Young Love. Listen, I know a bunch of you are going to write and say 'love doesn't happen like that' blah blah. Well, it isn't love. Not yet, at least. For now it's just fascination and… recognition? Wow, I never noticed her/him before…wow! All I have to say is, haven't you ever looked into someone's eyes and been totally captivated and unaware of the rest of the planet earth? If you haven't, I'm sure you will someday. This chapter is dedicated to my other half, Josef. Since I'm feeling so great, I think I'll have the next chapter up tonight.  
  
Sucker For Romance- 15 minutes fast enough for ya sweetie? 


	9. Eight: [Elizabeta And Stephen]

AN I'm so relieved I can hardly breathe. My Dad pulled the plug on the computer just as I finished this chapter! I thought it was lost. But the computer automatically recovered it! Thank God. Bless Technology.  
  
Last Time:  
  
And so Hermione and Draco stared soulfully into each other's eyes, smiling adoringly, and heard Grieg in their heads, and the rest of the world looked on with various reactions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After approximately 10 minutes of soulful staring, adoring smiling, Grieg and various reactions, Hagrid, who seemed the only one who wasn't lost in a hopeless daydream, cleared his throat loudly and said,  
  
"Well then. I guess Draco Malfoy is here." As people came out of their collective reverie, they snickered at Hagrid's joke. The students turned back to Hagrid, and he continued on taking attendance and everything was back to normal. Almost.  
  
Hermione and Draco were just beginning to come back to Earth. Harry and Ron hurried over to Hermione and started to talk to her and shake her shoulders and Pansy latched herself onto Draco in excitement and began to talk about joint weddings and their merits. Hermione shook her head as though to clear it and went a little purplish (pink+blue!). Draco blinked a few times and fiddled with his bunny ears confusedly. Both were hardly listening as their friends talked and the rest of the class began to gossip and argue as usual. Both were thinking about what had just happened. Both were thinking about each other.  
  
"Now, I'll pair yer up, and I want you to take a Foogrant each from the crates, and just play with 'em a bit, you know, get used to 'em." Said Hagrid before beginning to put the students in pairs. Harry with Neville, Hermione with Pav, Lav with Ron, Pansy with Blaise, Draco with Crabbe and so on, so on. The student separated into their pairs and walked up to the crates in two's, each picking up a Foogrant. Foogrants were cute little round creatures, with milk-chocolate coloured fur. They squeaked a lot, and were generally fun to play with. As Hermione had been about to say before Harry so rudely cut her off; they also had spiked tails, which they could retract. The spikes on their tails had poisonous properties, although they could not kill someone, they could put them to sleep for a good few hours. Hermione and Parvati walked up to the crates and reached in, letting the Foogrants sniff their fingers before gently picking them up and cradling them against their chests. Although Hermione was still a little dazed, she was conscious enough to know what she was doing.  
  
"Wanna name them, Pav?" She said to Parvati excitedly. Parvati nodded excitedly and they both set about trying to name them. Draco and Crabbe had sat down on the grass nearby and Parvati gestured to them. Hermione and her sat down next to the boys and Parvati had to hide a mischievous smile. Draco noticed them and leant over Hermione, looking at the Foogrant in her lap.  
  
"Boy or girl?" He said. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Girl!" She said a bit hurriedly.  
  
"Call her… Dracona." He suggested.  
  
"No! Why should I call her that?" Draco looked slightly offended.  
  
"It's a nice name! You could use it as her middle name. For a first name… Elizabeta. Elizabeta Dracona Granger. I like that." Strangely, Hermione did too. It sounded so… classy.  
  
"Fine. But only if I get to name yours." Said Hermione, looking at the furball that was Draco's Foograw, curled in Draco's elegant hand, which was held far away from his body.  
  
"It's a boy, I bet."  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy with a weakling girl for a pet. Please. Now, his name is Stephen. Stephen Luciano Malfoy." Draco raised his pale brows.  
  
"Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"My younger brother is named Stephen, and Luciano… as in Luciano Pavarotti. I was thinking of him earlier today." While they were talking, Draco and Hermione had inched closer together and farther away from their respective partners. It looked as though they had been paired together as had Parvati and Goyle. Parvati and Goyle looked at each other with eyebrows raised, then Parvati shrugged, ever outgoing, and crawled over to where Goyle was sitting.  
  
"So Gregory…" she said, smiling slightly. Gregory smiled back. Ron and Lavender were arguing, Harry and Neville were laughing, Blaise and Pansy were cuddling, Hagrid was eating rock cakes and playing fetch with Fluffy and Dumbledore was being mischievous with his twinkly blue eyes. Draco and Hermione were playing with Elizabeta and Stephen, laughing and talking like they had no long, horrible, hurtful, horrific history to deal with. Hey, they could deal with it next chapter.  
  
  
  
AN Sorry I ended there… but I'm too tired to go on! Third chapter posted in one night! I'm so proud of myself. I totally rule. I bet that's a record! Elizabeta… eh-liz-ah-bet-ah. So sad about the Queen Mother, she seemed a nice lady. Happy Easter Sunday everybody! It's Sunday, 1:15 AM! Need sleep. Don't think I can post tomorrow, I'll be busy with the Easter bunny (or is that Draco?)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mediterranean Queen: *opens mouth and lets marshmallows fall in*licks lips* yup! Queen of Fluff, that's me.  
  
Krystle Nicole: Love your fic, wish you'd post soon, thanks for the review. Bunnies were once normal in your world? Not in mine!  
  
Lady Nicolia: Why thank-you profusely dahling! 


	10. Nine: [Dealing With It... Sort Of]

Last time on Days of our lives… Damnit, I meant, Last Time on TDQ:  
  
Ron and Lavender were arguing, Harry and Neville were laughing, Blaise and Pansy were cuddling, Hagrid was eating rock cakes and playing fetch with Fluffy and Dumbledore was being mischievous with his twinkly blue eyes. Draco and Hermione were playing with Elizabeta and Stephen, laughing and talking like they had no long, horrible, hurtful, horrific history to deal with. Hey, they could deal with it next chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN uh-oh! It's next chapter!  
  
Care of Magical Creatures ended, and Draco and Hermione put nametags on Elizabeta and Stephen, then put them back in their crates. They walked up towards the castle, having a friendly conversation about Hogwarts professors and how strange they were.  
  
"What about Professor McGonagall. You CAN'T find anything wrong with her, Draco!" Said Hermione.  
  
"You mean Professor Mc-GoneWithTheWind-agal?" Said Draco. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Have you ever even seen that movie? What do you mean?"  
  
"She's just like Scarlett O'Hara, except for not as good looking. You know, she's so bossy, thinks she can do anything, screws around with other people's lives like she's some sort of god…? Not to mention how she thought she was in love with Professor Lupin for years but now he's back and she can have him, she's started to become mighty interested in Professor Snape." Hermione really laughed then.  
  
"P-P-Pro-Professor S-Snape?" She gasped between giggling fits. "y-your t- totally lying, D-Draco Malfoy!" Draco threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"I'm not! That's the sad part!"  
  
"B-But how? Wh-why?"  
  
"I don't know! Honestly. One day I was walking by her classroom and I heard her talking to that cat of hers and saying something about Snape and unrequited love and don't worry, I'll get him. Just like Scarlett!"  
  
"Oh d-dear God!" Said Hermione, now doubled over. They had almost reached the castle doors when Harry and Ron jogged up to them.  
  
"What's so funny Herm?" Said Ron.  
  
"N-nothing!" Hermione said hastily. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other and were about to say something when we reached the castle entrance. The 4 students stood there, uncertain, for a few minutes. It was as if they had come back to reality, they realized who they were talking and laughing with. Harry and Ron looked at Draco suspiciously, and Hermione and Draco looked supremely nervous. Draco began fidgeting with his ears again and Hermione was picking at her robe and shifting her weight from foot to foot. All were wary of the others. Harry broke the silence by saying roughly,  
  
"Come on guys, we have Charms." And tugging at Ron and Hermione's robes. Before they could even respond, Draco stormed off angrily, robes flying out behind him.  
  
"What's up his arse?" Ron said wonderingly, red eyebrows raised. Harry looked equally dumbfounded, but he covered the fact quickly by saying,  
  
"Did I say something? The Amazing Bouncing Ferret has got some major problems! Let's hope his Daddy can pay his way out of St. Mungo's!" and laughing loudly. Ron joined him, albeit a little uncertainly, seeing the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"You can't… it's not… oh Harry!" Hermione said frustratedly before shaking her head angrily and walking off towards the Charms classroom. Harry shrugged and walked after her and Ron watched her back for a moment, a perceptive look on his face, before following.  
  
Back to Draco.  
  
Draco was really angry. Really angry. And he had no idea why. He just wanted to kick something, or someone. Like Harry, or Ron, or Voldemort, or Lucious. He settled for the wall.  
  
"Stupid… rules…expectations…Hermione…bunny…Pansy…Death Eater…don't wanna…hate that Voldemort…Harry…Ron…overprotective…houses…Slytherin… Gryffindor…gossip…Snape…what will father think…unheard of… disgrace… Malfoy…Mudblood… never forgive…like her…stupid…stupid…stupid!"  
  
Were the only coherent words Draco Malfoy said over the next five minutes as he gave that wall a beating it wouldn't soon forget (or remember, for that matter). When he realized he was going to be late for Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor Mc-GoneWithTheWind-agal. He turned and strode off, head down and fists clenched. He did not even see the person walking towards him until he slammed into them hard, successfully sending him towards the floor. He braced himself for the fall, but was caught and righted by a pair of pale, old arms, which contained more strength than anyone could've guessed. Albus Dumbledore smiled at Draco Malfoy congenially.  
  
"Young Mister Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! You seem to be troubled, young man. Well, come with me." He said, still smiling, and before Draco was able to utter a word, he was spirited off to a lavishly furnished sitting room that he hadn't known existed. Dumbledore pushed him into a cushy blue chair, conjured up some drink, and waved it in his face.  
  
"Would you like some hot spiced tea? Homemade!" He said before plopping into a chair. Draco took the mug, still too surprised too respond properly. "Now that you're here, tell me your problems." Said Dumbledore brightly. "No wait, let me tell you!" He said just as Draco opened his mouth to tell him off. "You don't want to support Voldemort, but it's expected of you. You've fallen in love with someone forbidden, and don't know what to do about it. Allover confused, eh Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, chuckling.  
  
"Actually, you happen to be partially correct. I do not wish to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, and it is expected of me. I have not, however, fallen in love with anyone, certainly not someone forbidden." Draco said coolly. Dumbledore just continued twinkling.  
  
"Try that tea. It's quite good. Good luck with the Death Eater problem, don't kid you about the love thing. Hermione… I mean, the lucky girl, is worthy of your attentions, no matter what you think initially. I'm sure you will do the right thing in both situations, and don't hesitate to come to me for anything, Draco, anything at all." Dumbledore said before flashing him a brilliant smile, pulling him back to the hallway, and disappearing as fast as a wink.  
  
"The old quack has decided to become an Agony Aunt then." Said Draco before downing the delicious tea, giving the wall one last good kick, and hurrying off to class with Professor Mc-GoneWithTheWind-agal.  
  
  
  
Back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat twiddling her thumbs in charm class. She had already finished all the assigned home and class work. Flitwick, her favorite teacher, was busy squeaking at Neville for having done something terribly wrong. Hermione had one thought running through her head and it was… Draco Malfoy.  
  
Nothing about him in particular, just Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't go away. Hermione sighed and scrawled 'Draco Malfoy' across her parchment idly before putting her head down on her desk and sighing deeply.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Ronald Weasley looked on with a mixture of concern and amusement.  
  
  
  
AN Happy Easter everybodeee! Hope you get lots of chocolate! I think I'm doing really well with this story lately, meaning I'm updating a LOT. Usually I find it hard to get myself into a story this much, so I'm supremely proud.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Lady Nicolia- *takes deep breath* I wouldn't say Draco has a crush on Hermione exactly, he's just a pretty nice guy in general, but hasn't been able to show it for fear of Uncle Lecial (will explain more in later chapters). Nobody can see Draco's outfit because he has his robes over it, but they can still see the bunny ears. It's not love because that's too strong a word for the feelings they are having towards each other. More like a strong attraction. But I've said, and will say again; it will turn into love later (hopefully)! That answers all of your questions? Thanks for being a consistent and loyal reviewer.  
  
Escritora- Yes, I know you didn't review last chapter, but I just noticed that I didn't answer your question about Aaron (pray to God he's not reading this). Even though I love Ari to pieces and he's my best friend, he has something very large up his arse. He thinks writing fanfic is 'disrespectful' towards authors. And he always goes 'how would you feel if someone took your original characters and wrote stories about them doing things you didn't want them to do? How would you feel if someone took Kylara and Brett and had them fall in love (I'd feel gagged with a spoon, by the way)?' I really can relate to what he's saying, because I'd hate for anyone to screw around with my own characters (Kylara and Brett are from my original story, Buttercup Cradle. Go check it out). But, on the other hand, writing fanfic is addictive, and it's not really hurting anyone… so, bugger off Ari! (Forget God, pray to any passing deity that he's not reading this!) 


	11. Ten: [Nosy Friends And Smug Dating Coupl...

AN Ok, I'm sorry if this is not on the same wavelength as the other chapters, but I've been concentrating on my new darkfic, so I sort of lost touch with this one for a while. Bear with me while I try to get a feel for it again. But it's chapter ten! That has to be some sort of milestone! 

****

Last Time on TDQ

Hermione sighed and scrawled 'Draco Malfoy' across her parchment idly before putting her head down on her desk and sighing deeply.

Unbeknownst to her, Ronald Weasley looked on with a mixture of concern and amusement.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Later that night.

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall, Hermione straggling behind them. Ron kept looking back at her to make sure she was all right. Hermione had been dragging her feet and procrastinating ever since they had left the Gryffindor tower for supper. 

"Harry, you go on ahead, I think Dean and Seamus want to talk to you." Ron said quietly, discreetly signaling that he wanted to talk to Hermione alone. Harry looked around doubtfully.

"But Ron, I don't even think Dean and Seamus are here yet…" He said, bewildered. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded toward Hermione, eyes wide with frustration. Harry scratched his head.

"You want to talk to Hermione alone? Why? I didn't know you liked her like _THAT_…"

"I _DON'T_ like her like that you silly thing! I just want to talk to her, ok?" Harry nodded suspiciously, then ran ahead. Ron waited until Hermione caught up with him, and then fell into step beside her. 

"Where's Harry gone off to?" Hermione asked dully.

"I dunno. To talk to Dean and Seamus, I think. But Hermione, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah! What would make you think I'm not?" Asked Hermione a bit too quickly.

"Nothing, I'm just asking is all. No need to get upset. You just seem a little distracted. Could it have anything to do with… boys?" Ron asked, smiling slyly. Hermione's eyes darted nervously around the sparsely populated corridor. 

"Of course not Ron… don't be silly. I'm just worrying… about a… test… or something like that…" She said distractedly. Ron's overly active eyes rolled again.

"Hermione, don't pretend, you aren't good at it at all. I know you think you do a splendid job of keeping everybody in the dark, but I'm not as stupid as you seem to think." Hermione started to protest, but Ron kept talking. "Harry is brave, even bright when it comes to Quidditch. But he doesn't pay much attention to people, doesn't notice things unless they're pointed out to him. It's not that he doesn't care, he's just a bit self-absorbed, in a good way. The rest of the school is busy with their own friends and matters. But I'm your best friend. I notice things. I know you're attentions aren't so oriented on books and learning as they used to be, I know that you've noticed that there is another sex on the planet, I know that you like to wear girly things and look pretty, I know that you fancied Neville last year, God help you, I know that you got over him eons ago, and I'm pretty sure that you think you could possibly-maybe in a strange sort of way fancy Draco Malfoy." Ron finished with flourish, smiling widely. Hermione was frozen to the spot, staring up at him with a half-shocked, half-woeful expression on her face. 

"You know too much, Ron." She said, sighing. "When'd you get to be perceptive?" She asked, walking on and looking at the floor. 

"I don't know. Maybe I've always been like it…" Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, maybe not always, but for a year or two. Since I realized that I have to keep an eye on you and Harry. You're my best friends, and nobody else is around who cares to watch the two of you full-time. Except maybe a certain someone named Draco…" Ron said, directing the conversation away from himself. Hermione blushed but managed a joke.

"Actually, I don't think Draco Malfoy keeps too close a watchful eye on Harry…"

"Good point. But, I've noticed that he's been half-decent lately…"

"Yeah, he has been really nice! Just today in fact, he…" Hermione trailed off, realizing that she was unreasonably excited. Ron chuckled. 

"You fancy Draco Malfoy." He stated with the air of a doctor proclaiming full health. 

"Do not!" Hermione said indignantly. 

"Oh you do too!" 

"I do _NOT_!" Hermione said, beginning to get cross. 

"Look, we've reached the Great Hall! Finally, I'm starved." Said Ron. Hermione went from cross to apprehensive in a split second. 

"Oh no! Why'd you make me walk so fast? Ro-on… I think I'm sick, I don't really need any supper, and I should just go to bed…" She said, looking around at anything but the great doors of the Great Hall. 

"Oh, is ickle Hermione afraid to be in the same room as Draco?" Ron asked in a pitying baby voice. Hermione cringed.

"No, that's not it. It's just that…" Hermione looked up to find that Ron had dragged her into the Hall while she had been talking. No turning back now. She kept her head down as she walked towards her table, trying to hide behind Ron's tall form. They sat down next to Harry and Neville and Hermione cautiously looked around. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, Hermi!" Ron said.

"I hate that nickname." Said Hermione absently, staring at her mashed potatoes. Neville and Ron exchanged glances over Harry's head, which was bent over his plate as he shoveled peas into his mouth. Harry Potter loved peas. Hermione noticed nothing as she drifted in the land of daydream. She let out a wistful sigh and without thinking, did the exact thing she had spent the whole day telling herself not to do… she looked up and her eyes fell on a pale blonde head adorned with floppy bunny ears that was bobbing around as it joked with Pansy and Blaise. 'Draco looks like he's having a laugh' thought Hermione dismally, almost disappointed that he wasn't miserable. Blaise was chuckling and Pansy was choking with uproarious laughter at Draco, who was smiling angelically as he talked and made wide gestures with his hands. Completely of it's own accord, her mouth began to form a wide smile at his antics. She giggled as she watched the unusually boisterous Slytherins. Draco was so…

A large spoonful of peas was shoved into her mouth and Hermione looked up at Harry, who had his head tilted sideways inquisitively. He looked like a cute little puppy dog. Ron had probably prodded him into noticing she was alive, but still, Hermione was touched by his concern. He really was sweet. 

"You need to eat Hermi." He looked her over doubtfully. Neville cringed at the nickname and all three of the boys watched her concernedly/amusedly. "You look thin. You need to put on some weight like…" Harry looked around the table for a candidate. "Like Parvati and Lavender." He finished, nodding and squinting at her through his glasses. Poor unsuspecting Harry. Unfortunately for him, Parvati and Lavender were only a few seats away. They stood as one and stalked toward him. 

"Did you just say we were fat, Harry?" Parvati asked through gritted teeth. Harry looked slowly up at them. 

"No, I just meant, you were bigger than…" Harry didn't get to finish.

"You think we're big?" Lavender asked, horrified. 

"**NO**! No no. I just mean, you're a healthy size!" Harry said, nodding slowly to make sure they understood.

"Oh! So what you were saying was that Hermione wasn't a healthy size, then?" Parvati asked, coming to Hermione's defense. Hermione looked properly offended, though she, for some unfathomable reason, winked at Ron. Harry looked hastily over at Hermione. 

"No, I just though she would look better if…" Harry swallowed. "She should eat more… she might be even prettier than she already is if… because… you know… she's fine as she is!" Harry finished, defeated. Lavender patted his head.

"That's a good boy, Harry." She said, nodding approvingly then walking off after Parvati. Hermione, Ron and Neville burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Asked Harry irritably, his ears turning red. 

"Nothing, Harry dear!" Hermione said, heaving a long-suffering sigh before she laughed again and went back to eating her meal. 

________________________________________________________________________

Draco finished his story and turned to his meal, smiling at how Pansy was still holding her side and gasping for breath. 

"You're such a funny guy, Drakie!" She said, leaning back on Blaise and shaking her head at him. "And you're allover great…" Pansy put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I wonder why you haven't got a girlfriend… how's your love life going, Drakie?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Draco cringed. *Smug dating couples. 

"It's not." He said smartly. Pansy rolled her eyes and Blaise smirked knowingly. 

"What about that nice girl in Ravenclaw?" Pansy asked slyly. Draco made a face. "Cho Chang? What about Padma Patil? Or Lenora Getsford? Holly Bettinson? Julia Bertram?" Draco made faces and gagging noises through all these names, though they were all pretty girls… 

"The only girl in this school I'd ever date is Hermione Gra…" Draco mumbled, then trailed off as he paled and realized what he'd just said aloud. He looked up; hoping that Pansy wasn't as attentive as he knew her to be from years of friendship. She was smiling at him delightedly. The little bugger had known all along…

"Oh, I see. You fancy Hermione Granger…" Pansy said, clapping her hands and squealing with happiness. Blaise was looking quite smug. The rest of Slytherin hadn't noticed what the 'outcasts', or non-Voldemort followers, were talking about. 'Probably worshipping Dumbledore' they thought disdainfully, as one, because the rest of Slytherin seldom had individual thoughts. Draco looked very angry.

"You knew, you little schemer! You baited me, you knew I'd get exasperated and… **PANSY**!" He said hotly. Pansy giggled and Blaise laughed aloud.

"Oh _hush_ Draco! It's not Pansy's fault. You really must learn to hold your loose tongue." Blaise said sensibly, an eyebrow raised lazily as he challenged Draco to challenge his opinion of Draco's tongue. Draco grumbled. 

"Well, it's not like I **LIKE** her anyway. It's just that she's the only one even **NEAR** worthy of me…"

"Don't pretend that you still care about blood and think of non-Slytherins as 'beneath' you, Draco. You haven't said anything like that in years. The only reason you said it in the first place was because of Lecial and his tor…" Pansy started, but was halted by Draco's venomous glare.

"Do _NOT_ mention that man in my presence Pansy. You know I cannot bear to think of him. If it wasn't for him…" Draco said, banging the table furiously. Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, which he jerked off, standing up and knocking his chair over. He turned and righted it carefully, his face carefully blank. Then he stormed out of the hall, his strides measured and his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Pansy looked at Blaise worriedly. But he smiled balefully, shook his head and pulled her closer. They sighed together as they watched their friend's tensed shoulders and bent head disappear behind the slamming doors of the Great Hall. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione watched Draco walk out the door. 'Wonder what's wrong with him?' she thought. 'Maybe he's upset about the bunny ears… I should go and talk to him…' Hermione stood up resolutely, and followed him out the doors, barely noticed in the wake of Draco's storm. Barely, that is. Only 3 people smiled to themselves as they watched her follow the ever-indignant Malfoy boy…

________________________________________________________________________

AN: I am so smart! I am so smart! I actually figured out how to use italics and bold and all that! I so rock! * I stole that idea from Bridget Jones and her 'smug married couples'. The Bridget Jones movie but especially books are really funny. There's another quote I think I might use from the movie… hee hee. 

Spanks-I-mean-Thanks to Reviewers: *giggles at childish joke*

Mediterranean Queen- sorry can't think of anything witty to say. 'awwww!!!' Back at ya!

Nic Nic Nicolasa- I know exactly what you mean! I always crack up laughing when I'm reading. My parents, friends and schoolmates all think I'm crackers. I just laugh easily. At one of my old schools, there was this certain door, and whenever I walked through it, I'd burst out laughing. *Shakes head* I don't know what's wrong with me!

G*Ness- We have so much in common! You're boy crazy too? I love and adore your reviews! I am finally getting back to this fic, please stick with me!

Evenstar- guess you aren't very impressed anymore! It's been like, a month, since I last updated. "When she was good she was very very good, but when she was bad she was wicked…" THAT is the story of my life, people. But still, I've been bloody furious with my darkfic lately, you wouldn't believe how far I've been getting with that baby. I'm just taking a little break from it now, so I'll try and do more of this. 


	12. Eleven: [Story Time]

****

Last Time:

Hermione watched Draco walk out the door. 'Wonder what's wrong with him?' she thought. 'Maybe he's upset about the bunny ears… I should go and talk to him…' Hermione stood up resolutely, and followed him out the doors, barely noticed in the wake of Draco's storm. Barely, that is. Only 3 people smiled to themselves as they watched her follow the ever-indignant Malfoy boy…

________________________________________________________________________

"Malfoy!" Hermione called after Draco, and he stopped and spun around.

"What?" He said tightly. At least it was a response. Hermione smiled winningly and caught up to him.

"What's wrong? The bunny ears getting to you?" 

"No!" Draco said angrily, misconstruing her statement as an insult. Hermione rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his, taking him by surprise.

"Listen, Malfoy, I'm not _insulting _you, I'm just trying to be nice. We're the outcasts now, aren't we? I know being blue is driving _me _crackers!" She exclaimed, walking towards the castle doors.

"Oh… well, you… we aren't outcasts, really. We still have friends!"

"Yeah, but I'm not eloquent enough to think of a word to describe what I was trying to say… I guess I meant, we're in the same boat."

"Boat? We aren't in a boat…?" Hermione laughed.

"It's a Muggle saying. OK, let me rephrase myself for the 3rd time! I mean, we are in the same situation of weirdness, so we should stick together for a while." She said, smiling at the look of comprehension crossing his features. It was, however, quickly replaced by confusion.

"But, you hate me, and I hate you…" Hermione shrugged. 

"Ah well. We'll live. I promise not to curse, hex, charm or trick you."

"Alright…"

"Great!" Hermione said, pulling him out the door of the castle and onto the grounds.

________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later, Harry looked up from his refilling plate of peas and said concernedly,

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I reckon she's gone to the loo, Harry. I wouldn't worry." He said, sighing and winking at Neville, who smiled absently.

"But, she's been acting sort of weird…" Harry scrunched up his face as he tried to remember any instances of Hermione-acting-weird. 

"Listen, Har…"

"No, Ron, I think I've got it! I think she's upset about a test!" Harry said, a light bulb going on in his pea-filled brain. Ron shook his head disbelievingly. How could anyone be so smart, so quick, so talented, so brave and yet so _incredibly _thick?

"Har, we haven't had a test in weeks and we haven't one scheduled for weeks! It's probably the whole blue thing…" Neville said sensibly.

"Blue? Wha… oh _right!_ Why didn't I think of that! That's it all right! Hermione's probably dreadful embarrassed about then whole being blue thing…" And with that he went back to his peas, shaking his head and smiling, muttering something about 'girls and their complexions'. Ron couldn't help but laugh. Harry really was incredibly thick!

________________________________________________________________________

"And so then, we all went back to the shop, but there wasn't any milk left! Well, by now, Mum was really getting her hackles up, so she goes up to the owner of the store… and says…" Hermione laughed, continuing on, oblivious to the fact that she was eliciting a great amount of staring from Draco Malfoy. They were walking around the lake, arms still linked, and Hermione was exuberantly telling Draco funny family stories. Draco just looked down at the girl by his side in wonderment. _What in the hell is wrong with her?! Why is she talking to me? What has possessed Hogwarts' Sweetheart to talk to the Slytherin Prince? _He thought, using the common nicknames they had earned. He shook his head. _Maybe these bunny ears are incredibly sexy… _"So?" She asked, waking Draco from his reverie. 

"Hmmm?"

"Well, tell me a story about your family!"

"Oh. Right. I don't really have any."

"Well you must have some. Everybody does! It doesn't have to be funny, I guess…"

"The Malfoy's don't have stories that are fit for young ears." Draco said sternly. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"You sound like Snape!" _That _spurred Draco on. He scowled down at her.

"Once there was a girl named Lissvia Malfoy. She was my Father's sister. Lissvia was a beautiful girl, but though her lineage was pure as a dove, her coloring was not. For some reason, she had black hair and green eyes, instead of the traditional blonde hair and grey eyes of the Malfoy's. One day her father, Ardford Malfoy, was convinced by his friend Garrif that an acquaintance of theirs, Melogden Potter, had gotten his wife Welsha pregnant with Lissvia. He beat Welsha badly, and Lissvia ran away before he could get to her. She lived in the forest with an kind old woman named Magda, until one day, when she was feeding the pigs, the pig called Morgie, always known as a troublesome pig," Here Hermione giggled, received a quenching glare from Draco, and quieted. "Morgie, always known as a troublesome pig, escaped from the pen and ran snorting into the forest. Lissvia chased him, for she did not want to displease the kind old woman. Soon she had gotten lost deep in the forest, and a heavy fog was falling. She sat down on the ground to wait it out, and when she opened her eyes the fog had lifted and there was a handsome boy standing in front of her, holding his wand and Morgie.

'Were you looking for this pig?' He asked. Lissvia nodded and took Morgie.

'His name is Morgie. He ran away. My name is Lissvia and I am lost, do you know the way to Magda's hut?' She asked him. The boy nodded and led her back to the hut. They talked and both felt they were falling in love, but Lissvia didn't ask the boy his name before he ran off into the forest. The next day, she deliberately let Morgie loose so she would have to chase him, and she ran into the forest eagerly. After only a little while, Morgie led her straight to the boy, who was playing a whistle by a stream. He stood when he saw her.

'Lissvia, you look beautiful!' He exclaimed.

'What is your name, I never did find out.'

'My name is James Potter, son of Melogden Potter!' the boy said, proudly, and Lissvia was horrified as she realized he was her brother. But she could not bear to tell him, or to leave him. So they met in the forest every day, and fell deeper and deeper in love. Until one day, when James proposed to Lissvia. Before she could stop herself, she had said, 

'YES!' and James was deeply happy. But once he went back to his Father's house to tell him that he had found a wife, she was overcome with grief. The next day, when James came back to tell her that Melogden had approved of the marriage. What he found broke his heart. Lissvia had committed suicide by hanging herself, and had left a note saying only,

__

'I am your sister, and so cannot marry you, though my heart longs to. I shall remain yours forever, and shall wait for you in heaven where such earthly matters do not matter. Love, Lissvia.'

James ran back to his house and demanded that his Father Melogden tell him if this was the truth. Melogden said,

'Son, I have thought that you had more sense than this! If you did, you would know that we had not even emigrated from Germany when Lissvia was born! It was simply a misunderstanding between my good fellow Ardford here and myself. We have long since forgotten and forgiven, and the poor man has been looking for little Lissvia for months.' James already broken heart was shattered with the news, and that very night, he attempted to jump out his window. But Lissvia came to him in her angel form and told him that she would be waiting for him in heaven, and that she wanted him to live a happy life without her, because she had made a foolish mistake. James begged that she let him join her, but she refused, floating away into the night. 

Months later, James met a girl named Lily, a redheaded schemer who had good goals and bad ways of achieving them. She seduced James and got pregnant, forcing him to marry her. He eventually committed suicide when his only son was a few months old, right before Voldemort attacked his house. And so ends the story of James Potter and Lissvia Malfoy, I suppose they were together in the end." Draco finished with a flourish, feeling much cheered. Hermione looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. 

"Oh, Draco, how tragic! Poor Lissvia! Poor James! Never ever tell Harry, it will break his heart!" She begged him. Draco stared at her in bewilderment. 

"Hermione… _for the love of God! _It's not true! Do you think a Malfoy would _ever _associate with a Potter! Good God no! I made it up." He said, laughing. Hermione gaped at him.

"Wha… you mean, you just made all that up off the top of your head, and made me cry for no reason?!"

"Well…" Draco shrugged uncomfortably. "Ehm, you asked for a story, so I gave it to you! I…" He trailed off, and there was an awkward silence as they continued their walk around the lake. 

"Well, finish it then." Hermione said after a long while.

"It is finished!"

"You forgot to tell me what happened to Morgie!"

"Oh. Well it turns out Morgie was actually a prince. One day, the kind old woman kissed him in relief when he came back after running away. He turned into a prince and transformed her into a young lady, and they skipped off into the sunset holding hands." Draco said. 

"Now _that's _more like it!" Hermione exclaimed, a dreamy expression on her face. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Soon they were clutching at the trees for support, and the giant squid came up to watch them with interest. "Cheers to Morgie then!" Hermione exclaimed, and they laughed more.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

AN: OH GOD I AM SO HORRIBLE! I feel like such a prat for not updating for a month! That's so horrible. I'm terribly horribly ashamed. But I had to finish Pain is Bitter, or my friends would've killed me. If you're back here, I guess you didn't give up, and I'll try to update WAY more often now that I'm back in swing. On the other hand, I'm coming down with Strep throat _and _exams in a month, then I'm off to New York, then boarding school…EEK! Thanks to:

Lady Caite- no no, you weren't moronic in the least!

Mione G- Much thanks, I assure you!

Rina- Thank you. Good and sweet is what I need to write right now since I just finished 'Pain is Bitter' which is like some sort of angst-athon!

BabyPopstar- Yay! Glad you liked it!

Arwen-Undomiel- Ok… here you go! Look up, up… there!

Danny- thank-you darling!

Shadowflame- yes, I like the Bridget Jones books lots! 

ChibiFuu Malfoy- the gal with the cool name! Kisses! What'd you think of the PiB finale?

Tommygirl- couldn't resist the pleading, here you go…


	13. Twelve: Beginning

Draco paced the confines of his room anxiously, pushing all obstacles out of his way. His dorm mates Crabbe and Goyle were obliviously snoring. He had no clue what to do about his life. He had been spending almost every day with Hermione, and they were becoming fast friends… and maybe more than friends. In that aspect, he was very happy. But besides that, his life was rotten! He had been receiving letters from his Uncle Lecial for almost a month now preparing him for "what to expect" when he came home for the next break… when he was supposed to take the Dark Mark. But he didn't want to become a death eater! It was just a tricky situation to avoid. How could he deny his uncle without fear of being killed or tortured or put under a controlling spell? He had told Hermione about his home situation, and she had been sympathetic, but she had even less of an idea than he did about what to do. She was very sheltered in some ways. Her only recommendation had been to speak to Dumbledore about it, but he wasn't really comfortable with unburdening himself to someone he considered a stranger.

Draco sighed and looked out the window blankly for a moment before deciding to go to the library. It was late, but he was a prefect and could use that as an excuse for being out if Filch or anyone else caught him.

When he reached the library he lit up at the sight of Hermione, engrossed in a book and writing notes frantically, her hair in a crazy bun. The sight of her always made him happy, but this time the happiness faded quickly when he remembered his troubles. Nevertheless, he went and sat next to her.

"Hey kiddo." He said, touching her shoulder lightly as he sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder at what she was writing. She smiled at him drowsily.

"I'm no more of a kid than you. Ugh I'm so tired, but I've been so distracted lately… well I haven't studied for this test yet." Hermione blushed, but Draco simply smiled at her wanly. "Maybe I should take a break. Do you have a story to tell me?" She asked hopefully. He frequently told her stories, but tried to keep them lighter than the Lissvia Malfoy/ James Potter one had been- he hadn't meant to make her cry!

"I'm a little tired myself, to be honest, Hermione." Seeing her pout he rolled his eyes, and leaning back in his chair, he began, "Once upon a time, there was a boy who was very happy. He was friends with a wonderful girl at school and had everything he wanted. But he had a dark past. His evil uncle had murdered his parents, because they wanted to do good things in the world and not help his evil plans. Now the boy was alone in the world, and it was hard to stand up to a wreckless murderer when you were completely alone. The memory of his parents kept him going, but even that wasn't enough as his Uncle's plans neared their culmination. The boy was expected to join a club, an awful club that murdered people and did other terrible things. He tried to tried and fight it, but his induction into the club was getting closer and closer, and he was more and more alone. Always alone…"

Draco watched Hermione fondly; she had fallen asleep somewhere into his narrative. He reached out and stroked her hair, wondering how to get her back to the Gryffindor dorm without waking her. She was sleeping like an angel and she worked so hard. It was already 2 AM! He had just decided a levitation charm would work best when he heard a voice behind him, coming from the shadows.

"You aren't alone Mr. Malfoy." Draco spun around to face the person, and was shocked to see not just the speaker (Dumbledore) but also Professor Snape looking back at him with sympathy shining in their eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to overhear…" Draco furrowed his brow, trying to think of a way to pass the story off as a joke or something of the sort. Dumbledore simple raised an eyebrow.

"Draco, don't play games with us. Snape and I are both perfectly aware of your situation at home, and in fact came here tonight hoping to speak with you about it. Your story simply served as a confirmation to what we already knew, and an explanation of your very normal feelings." Dumbledore's voice was soothing and hypnotically even, rising and falling in a comforting, lilting rhythm.

"I don't know what to do." Draco said quietly, looking at his feet. Snape finally spoke up in his dry tones.

"Well, whether it will be good or bad news to you I'm not sure, but you're situation has been resolved for you. Last night Aurors surprised Lecial and, I regret to tell you, he was killed in the ensuing struggle. I expect the other Death Eaters won't press you, since they know what your parents standing on them was, and they are very busy with the fighting going on at the moment. Lecial was their only link to you." Draco sat down at the table, trying to absorb all the information.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Albus asked, stepping from the shadows and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, the death of Lecial isn't a great disappointment to me, I must admit. But it still is surprising. And now I really am alone…" Draco trailed off, not wanting to go into an inappropriate speech about his worries of living alone in the manor and… well being completely alone and without guardianship… he was only 16! He couldn't think of any relatives other than Lecial.

"Draco, I know you must be thinking of your future. Sadly your unwitting parents left you to Lecial in their last will, however the back-up guardian was the Zabini family. They are now your legal guardians. They aren't death eaters or anything you should worry about. Your fortune and the manor are yours of course." Severus nodded quietly, his tranquilly cold eyes glinting as he looked down his long nose at Draco. The poor boy.

"Oh. Actually I'm quite good friends with Blaise, and I've spent a lot of time at the Zabinis' house. I'm not extraordinarily close with them or anything, but I really do like them. I hope they don't mind being my guardian." Draco's expression became more animated as he talked. In a few moments his life had changed and his future looked bright yet again. After so long in the shadow of impending doom, he felt giddy with relief. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Aah my boy don't worry, they already contacted me expressing their fervent wish for Lucius and Narcissa's wishes to be carried out! They really were good friends, right from their Hogwarts days. The Zabinis have suffered greatly watching Lecial's control of you." Draco smiled. Things were going to be a lot better.

Hermione awoke the next morning in a panic… the last thing she remembered was falling asleep listening to Draco's silken voice as he told her a story about a happy boy who went to school… that was as much as she remembered. But she was in her own bed? She would've pondered it more if not for the fact that she suddenly recalled her upcoming test! Springing out of her bed, she quickly got ready and began towards the breakfast hall at a quick trot, reading her study notes as she went. Unsurprisingly she soon smacked straight into Draco Malfoy, who grasped her upper arm to keep her from falling and moved the papers from in front of her face.

"Good grief Granger, do you ever stop studying? Even you can't see through paper and read it at the same time!" Draco scolded, smiling. Hermione looked at him distractedly before pulling away.

"Not now Malfoy, I've got a big test!" She said, putting her notes on the wall as she scratched in an addition with her quill. He smirked calmly.

"Hermione, I do hope you realize that the first class doesn't start for two hours. I was wondering why you were up so early." Hermione dropped her notes and spun to face him.

"What? Oh… I thought it was a little quiet." She shrugged and began picking her papers up again. Draco waited for her to finish and then they went down to the hall in silence. They both ate at the Gryffindor table since there was no one else in the hall.

"Hermione, remember when I told you about my family?" Draco broke the silence. Hermione nodded. "Well my uncle has died, happily, and I'm not under the guardianship of the Zabini family, which is great." Hermione grinned genuinely, having woken up with the assistance of a little caffeine.

"That's great Draco!" She said encouragingly.

"And now that that's all cleared up I wanted to speak to you about something. Although it is a little early in the morning…" He glanced around blearily at the grey morning light in the hall. Hermione giggled giddily.

"I'm awake from the two cups of coffee." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hermione, don't lie. I'm sitting right across from you, and you've had 4 cups of coffee." Draco waggled a finger at her half-heartedly.

"Well it's good for you! Anyway. Go on." She retorted, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Draco sighed.

"It was nothing. We can talk about it later." He suddenly felt a little blah. Hermione sighed loudly and went back to studying.

Draco wasn't making a move. Hermione knew he liked her, and she liked him. Draco was probably used to girls flinging themselves at him, and it had been a year since Hermione had dated, or even been interested in anyone, so she definitely wasn't above making the first move. The trouble was she had to find a suitable way to do it. It's not like she could just jump him. Well she could. But no, she didn't want to give him an idea that she was easy or anything. Hmm. Well, Easter was coming up…

Draco was moping. While his problems were all resolved, he wanted to find some way to impress Hermione. Girls usually flocked to him. But she wasn't really that type, he reckoned. Well, the logical thing to be would be to jump her. Ah, obviously, he thought, smiling brilliantly. It will be so romantic! What girl could resist me? Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was much more romantic than all the flowers and notes crap. HA! I am such a charmer, Draco thought smugly as he set out in search of his paramour-to-be.

Hermione had searched for Draco, but he remained frustratingly elusive. Plus, she was damned uncomfortable and beginning to forget WHY she was doing all this elaborate plotting. Ugh. She poked her head out the massive doors of Hogwarts into the warm spring night, looking for her prey. And glory be! There he was, by the lake, rooting around in some bushes. She couldn't wait until he saw her. She made her way down to him triumphantly, and then leaned on a tree while he continued to search a bush rather violently. She cleared her throat and he spun to face her. He flushed a little and his eyes lit up when he spotted her.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said, coming toward her at an alarming pace. Hermione was a little chagrined that he seemed not to be noticing her outfit.

"And you thought you'd find me in that bush?" Hermione was cut off as Draco lunged for her, backing her into the tree and possessing her mouth in a very persuasive, if very random, kiss. Hermione abruptly remembered her earlier thoughts and pushed him away. Draco looked at her confusedly. Was she immune to the Malfoy charm? It was then he noticed her costume. His eyes went as big as saucers as he took in her form, clothed in the same outfit he'd been cursed to wear weeks ago, right down to the ears… a throwback to when they had met.

"Malfoy, I hope you don't think you can just kiss me, because I'm easy. I'm not, I don't just go around randomly kissing people you know, I have high standards, and…"

"You just happen to be dressed very… suggestively right now as a mere… coincidence? You were looking for me wearing that because you wanted… to have a friendly chat?" He teased her, loving the fiery look in her eyes. He was really having too much fun taking her in. The sexy heels, fishnets, corset style black body suit and the little necktie… even the ears.

"It's just a costume, not suggestive at all! You wore it for almost a week and I never jumped you!" Hermione ranted, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well Granger, I have my pride but even I'll admit it looks a damn sight sexier on you than it did on me." Draco replied calmly, his eyes never leaving her scantily clad body. Hermione turned crimson as she pulled her cloak around her.

"well… I… you… hmmph! I just came down here…" She stuttered, trying to find an excuse as she turned even more red.

"Relax. Sit down. How bout I tell you a story?" Draco sat with his back to the tree, pulling her down with him and putting an arm around her. Hermione couldn't think of any reason to protest, and she didn't really want to. The sun was rising and the lake glistened pink before them in a reflection of the sky.

"There was a boy. He was dreadfully handsome, rich, popular and smart. He went to a school and was feeling very well about life in general. And then he met this girl. At first he thought she was a little bossy, and annoying. But as they got older, he realized the real reason he disliked her was because she was perfect. She was intelligent, beautiful, loyal, and just amazing in every way. His dislike turned to admiration. One day they were thrown together by fate, and he began to like her even more! She was… Well hell Hermione, you're funny, and cute, and sexy and adorable at the same time, and you've really grown on me. So can't we knock off the bloody awkwardness and get on with this? You know you want to be my girlfriend. We'd be the hottest couple Hogwarts has ever seen!" Draco finished with a smirk, tightening his grip on her to let her know that despite his joking manner, he was totally serious… and totally smitten.

Hermione was, as usual, shocked by his confidence and downright audacity, but she had to admit she was flattered. And she knew she felt the same way about him too.

"Draco, even though you are a cocky prat, you are quite charming when you want to be. And… well I fancy you too." She said simply, smiling. He leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway, their lips touching with a spark as they both felt contentment and passion wash over them.

And that's where it all began.

THE END

AN: Yes, this is extraordinarily random and odd. I wrote the first eleven chapters of this story years ago… then I went on my profile and remembered its existence, and decided to finish it out of guilt and a rare occurrence of a little spare time (don't worry, it won't happen again for another few years). Anyway, I tried to keep it in character, and I doubt anyone will even read it. This fic is so diff. from what I normally write, and I wrote it SO LONG ago, but whatever. I just wanted to clear my conscience of it, hehe. I hope no one has actually been waiting for this chapter… Anyways, it's over folks! Nothing to see here! grin Ta Ta!


End file.
